RPlog:Serenella and Shael-The Verdict
The courtroom in the New Alderaan government compex is packed once again for the verdict and sentencing phase of the trial of the entertainer Serenella Jordain. The jury box and the judge's platform stand empty, heightening the sense of drama. Serenella arrives alone, looking nervous and worried. Since everything is empty still, she just stands around, looking rather lost. A side door opens, and one by one the jurors file into the courtroom and take their seats. Amongst them is 2nd Lieutenant Raxis L'ygr, who's taken good advice and worn formal wear, as opposed to his dress uniform. Seating himself, he sits with a straight back, but a bulge is at his shoulder giving hint to a bacta patch, and a small bacta patch is pressed close to his left cheek. One bailiff escorts Serenella to her seat at the defendants' table. The Toydarian lawyer isn't presetn yet, but one of his 'associates' is sitting in at the moment. Another bailiff steps out from a side wall and announces, "All rise for the Honorable Judge A. Peltoo Appel." Who promptly enters from the chambers. Time to get this show started. Appel hopes today's proceedings will be short. He sits down, and then strikes his gavel. "Please be seated. Court is now in session for the case of New Alderaan versus Jordain." Raxis, and his fellow jurors seat themselves, and turn their attention to the judge. Serenella has obediently risen for the judge, then takes her seat again. She still looks nervous about the lawyer's absence, even though it's too late now for anything. She casts a quick glance at the jury's box, but tries to not look at Raxis too much. Inanna, dressed in somber tones, arrives along with the others who are observing the proceedings. As she did at the first hearing, she selects a seat in the back row, away from the others, and settles herself silently into her seat to wait, and watch. And of course she rises and sits as expected, for the judge's entrance. The Judge glances at a datascreen on his bench, and then indicates a similar datascreen mounted near the foreman's seat. "The jury will now securely transmit to me their verdict, and sentence recommendation if the defendant has been found guilty." The jury, avoiding glance at the prosecution as well as the defendant, settle into their seats and get comfortable. The foreman, seated near the bailiff, stands and walks quietly to the edge of the juror box and produces a small document in a folder. Handing it to the bailiff, the juror reseats himself as the bailiff transfers the folder to the judge. Serenella just watches in silence, folding and unfolding her clammy fingers several times in her lap, while she waits. The court has reconvened... the observers, legal teams and jury have all filed in and taken their places. The judge has entered ans asked for the verdict and suggested sentence to be passed over to him for review. The Toydarian is late. Again. Flapping through the doors of the courtroom, the greyish being hurries up to reach the side of his client. Why do they have to put the defendant up there on the front anyway? Somewhere cozy in the back would have worked well, too, right?! "Excuse me, your honor. There was a horrible throng of reporters outside.". Surely a valid excuse. If one was not able to just fly over them. But it seems Tryno is hoping the judge does not catch on to that! The Judge opens the folder and scowls over the top of it at the tardy Toydarian, then glances over the paper copy of the verdict inside. He clears his throat to get back to business and types a few words into his datascreen, which are then transmitted over to the screen near the jury foreman. The foreman then keys in his signature to the electronic copy of the proceedings, confirming registration of the verdict. "The defendant will now rise to receive the verdict," Appel intones. Serenella looks relieved at the Toydarian's arrival, even though she can't help frowning at him for his lateness. But then she's asked to stand and the frown is replaced by a nervous look as she rises to her feet. Well, it seems the Toydorian has not missed the exciting part at least. Just setting down his suitcase, Tryno then flaps back up to Sel's eye-level once she has gotten up to stand. "There we go...", he mumbles at her. The Judge looks over to the foreman. He tries to maintain his air of officiousness, but there's a gleam in his eyes that betrays his eagerness forthis trial to be over. Why do people have to be so weird sometimes? "The jury will please read the verdict." The foreman rises. Adjusting the front of his dress suit, he stands so that he can be seen and heard by all. Looking over his datapad, he reads what has been chosen by him and his peers. "We the jury have reviewed the case of Assault in the Second Degree." He begins with a long pause. "We, the jury, find the defendant guilty, your honor." Serenella gasps and turns to the lawyer first with wide eyes, then to the judge and finally to the jury. Surely that must be some mistake?! "I'm innocent!", she protests weakly as her eyes begin to fill with tears. Inanna has kept her expression quite controlled, betraying little, up until the verdict is read. She simply sat there listening, keeping a keen eye on everything that took place. When the guilty verdict comes down, her facial expression stiffens a touch... and it turns into a grimace when her sister protests. 'Oh don't make a scene,' is what she's silently willing her sister to hear. Of course, she doubts the message will get through. Tryno does not seem to be surprised. Or shooked. Actually, that is pretty much what he had been expecting. The case was clear, the verdict not really something he could possibly topple. The question is how the court will settle as punishment. As Serenella protests, he half turns to look at her, shhhing at her. "We can always go into revision.". And thus line his pocket further. Yep. Surely he can talk the blonde into that. At the defendant's weak outburst, Judge Appel bangs his hammer on the gavel. "The defense counsel will control his client!" the Judge barks. "Does the defense request a short recess to confer with your client?" Serenella gives Tryno a hopeful look. She doesn't really know what 'revision' means but it sounds good to her. She starts when the judge bangs his hammer and blinks. Totally lost now, not knowing what to do, she looks at her lawyer for help. Biting down on his lip ever so slightly, Raxis holds his breath for a moment and watches the scene unfold. Still a little sore from his recent bout of fighter piloting, he simply wishes he were not in his uncomfortable chair. Watching the defense, however, he eyes the Toydarian and decides that he does not like this lawyer one bit. Shaking his head at the judge, Tryno speaks out. "I do not think a recess will be necessary.", before turning to Serenella. "If you do not want to be fined for misbehavior, I would be quiet until the verdict is read.", he hisses at Serenella. Control her? Hah. A full grown marine had to stun her with a rifle. How is _he_ going to control her? Oh whew. Judge Appel isn't looking forward to the prospect of an appeal later, but at least the appelate court will put a different judge in charge of the case, if it gets that far. "Very well. Due to mitigating factors, I hereby sentence Serenella Jordain to one year's probation and a one week session of counselling and rehabilitation at Rememberance Hospital here in New Alderaan, to be followed by one day-long session each a month for the same year." For a moment Serenella just stares blankly, her brain trying to absorb what's being said (and translate it into words she can actually understand). "Does that mean no jail and no fine?", she asks Tryno hopefully. Inanna has returned her expression to cold neutrality by the time the sentence is read, and to this she responds only with a small nod to herself. There's no jail time... her posture relaxes a touch in relief. Tryno actually smiles, which is a rather scary sight with that alien, nodding his head, making the trunk wobble in front of his mouth. "Yes. No fine. No Jail, unless you break another law.", he explains, then peers back at the Judge, waiting for him to close the session. With the sentence, one of the bailiffs starts speaking sotto voce into a commlink, as to not interrupt the proceedings. He's summoning the psych unit, who will handle calling an ambulance airspeeder from Remembrance Hospital to come pick up Serenella. They'll land in a secured area on the roof, to avoid all the crowds and reporters out front. Meanwhile, Judge Appel hammers his gavel one last time, and announces, "This court is now adjourned." He stands to leave and another bailiff calls out another "All rise!" Serenella does rise, but she also looks nervous now. "Can't I go home first?!", she asks the judge, "Pack my things and stuff? Say goodbye to my sister..." She turns to cast a brief look at Inanna, though doesn't really meet her eyes, then turns to her lawyer as if for help. Sighing, Raxis stands with the rest of the jurors. Not expecting an immediate response as such, he glances to Serenella and gives her a mournful look before his eyes pass over her sister, Inanna. Adjusting his jerkin, he turns to face the judge. Inanna dutifully stands as the hearing is adjourned. She catches the look from her sister, offering a soft, sympathetic smile in return, but also looks a bit confused... waiting to see whether her sister is really free, to be approached and spoken to, or if she's going to be carted off to the hospital immediately. Some of the other beings in attendence start filing out of the courtroom. The young lady is clearly upset, and Appel pauses to turn with some sympathy toward the defendant on his way back to the chambers. But it's his responsibility to make sure the dramatic disturber of the peace gets the help she needs. "If the counsellors deem it appropriate for you to receive visitors, then your sister may see you there." Serenella nods and though she's wary of pushing things too far, she asks "Only my sister, or... friends, too?" Carefully NOT looking towards the jury's box when she asks that. Perhaps the gal is not good at drawing generalizations, or has little experience with how hospitals work. Anyway, what the psychological professionals decide is not the Judge's specialty. "Again, I leave that up to the counsellors." As the audience benches are clear enough now, Inanna moves forward somewhat in the room to address her sister. Softly, she says, "it'll work out, Sel. You just go ahead... I'll go home and get some of your things, and meet you over at the hospital. Okay?" If people are trying to get a word in edgewise with the defendant, that's all they'll get. As the Judge turns away, closing his brief conversation, the bailiffs swoop in to gather Serenella up to prepare to take her back to a waiting room until the counselling people get there. Tryno floats down as the meeting is adjurned to pack his suitcase, listening to the pleas and answers of the judge as he leaves the courtroom, before he finally looks up. "Yes, yes. I am sure they will allow visitors.", he looks at both Inanna and Serenella for a moment. "We got what we wanted. No fine, no jail. I would not suggest to go into revision, the sentence could grow more severe and proving that you are innocent..", Tryno shakes his head. "Anyway, you got a week to consider if you wish to go to revision.", he produces a card. "Call me if you want to try. I will be sending you my bill in the following days.", he states, then takes up his suitcase, flapping upwards. "I am sorry I have to depart so quickly, but I have another case in thirty minutes." And with that, he starts to flap out of the courtroom. Standing, Raxis exits with the jury and quickly makes his way around to Inanna and Sel's apartment to wait for them. Serenella takes the card from Tryno, her mind still buzzing from all that's happening. "Okay, okay... I'll call you...", she tells him and turns to Inanna, having just enough time to nod to her. "I'll see you later, then..." She's still worried and nervous, but she knows she better not make a fuss and let the bailiffs drag her off. Inanna didn't expect a long conversation with her sister here, so she isn't surprised when the guards come and collect her. She looks over at Tryno with a small frown, but makes no response before the Toydarian flaps off. She herself follows not long after, to go collect the bail money and the gun she had to leave at the entrance to the courtroom, then to go get those things she promised her sister.